


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Very Turnbull Holiday

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull may have gone a little overboard on the holiday decorations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Very Turnbull Holiday




End file.
